lionheartdmfandomcom-20200213-history
Simple Guide : Buffs and Debuffs
Hello guys i started to play this game about a year and half ago and I’m still new to this game but, like the title says, I want to share my knowledge about buffs and debuffs in Dark Moon so newcomers like myself would have a better understanding of the game. ——-BUFFS——- Are what makes your team stronger and more reliable.There are single target and team buffs which will be given by many heroes and some unique pets.There are passive buffs which activates at the start of battle and cannot be dispelled and active buffs which certain skills or pets grants through the battles.Let us begin to describe them one by one : Atk up : Increases target’s attack power. About 31.5 percent of base attack power.Some pets grant about 10% or 15% (mirror tsula) as passive attack buffs. Also there are some heroes which give double the amount of attack power to allies like Pride Goblin and some gives double the % amount to allies of the same attribute like Mirror Champion and Midnight wolf (about 62.3%). Def up : Increases target’s defensive power based on basic defense. I don’t really know how DEF scales in this game but the simple fact is the more def you've got the less damage you take. Some skills increase your def about 27-28% or more and some boosts it to maximum amount like Gaea Golem and Shard of Stone. Vanish: Attacks against you have a 50% chance to miss. Extremely viable and recommended for almost every hero. Can turn the tide of battle and protects you from bosses. Some pets grant vanish for 2 turns (mist tsula) and some skills grant team vanish (that flying cat dude on a cloud).However some skills go through vanish which I’ll explain later. Protect : Protect your team by forcing the enemy team to attack you. Most tanks got this ability as basic. It helps your attackers and supporters do their job and protects them from dying too soon. Some protections grant another sub-passive buff like shields, reflect, or def boost. Reflect : Reflects about 20 % of the damage taken by the hero to the attacker.Granted by some skills and pets(mirror jelly I suppose). Regeneration: Grants the hero a stable healing effect which lasts for 4-5 turns or could be permanent. Granted by some heroes (Ivy Elf Herbalist) as passive buffs or other heroes (Ivy Elf Druid) as active buffs. True Strike : The best buff in the game IMO. Gives the hero a guaranteed critical blow which goes through vanish. Granted by some skills (Rose Elf Knight and Mirror Whelp) and pets (flame hart). ——DEBUFFS—— They weaken your team and makes your heroes vulnerable to everything. Should be cleansed and healed asap. Burn : Burns away 20% of max health that lasts for 1 turn. Some pets grant resistance and some passive abilities. Poison: Deals 7% of max health as damage and lasts for 3 turns and stacks.The most annoying, IMO, and should be cleansed asap. Some pets grant resistance as a passive. Corrupt: After 3 stacks, deals 50% max hp as damage. Mostly given by mirror heroes and should be cleansed ASAP. Might come in handy against bosses. Wound: Deals 15% of current health as damage and cannot be cleansed through battle. Eats away the health of tanks but the damage becomes very low at low health. Granted by some skills, basic attacks, and some unique pets (snow pup). Atk down: lowers your attack power for about 23-29 % of basic attack power. Can be countered with atk boost skills but some are permanent through battle like the unicorn's passive atk down skills which cannot be dispelled. Def down: Lowers the target’s defensive power to make him/her take more damage from attacks. Stun: The target cannot take any action for 1 turn. Can be cleansed. Some heroes got default immunity as passive abilities. Tangled : Similar to stun with the exception that it sometimes takes 2 turns to wear off. Chill : 2 stacks of this will make the target frozen which I explain and I think it lowers the target’s speed a bit. Some pets and skills grant resistance or immunity. Frozen : The target will be frozen and cannot do anything for 2 turns; however any attack against the target will break the effect. Some skills and pets grant immunity. Heal block : The target cannot recover any health, neither through instant healing nor regeneration. Can be cleansed. Okay, that’s all folks. I hope I could be of some little help for improving the community and please, if I missed something, please consider to post it here so I can correct the guide. Sorry for my bad English; its not my native language and any feedback or suggestions will be gladly appreciated.